The investigation of energy transduction mechanisms in synthetic photosensitive membranes has progressed to a more molecular mechanistic level. Monomolecular films of specific chlorophyll, lipid and carotenoid concentrations are investigated in an air-water interface to determine unique packing arrangements. The effect on the molecular arrangement in the monolayer of biliproteins and other appropriate molecules in the subphase is examined. Large unilamella liposomes constituted from lipid, chlorophyll and beta-carotene are also to be employed to investigate structural aspects of these molecules in the membrane and the potential significance of specific structures on electron transfer through the membranes. Many of these studies will also be persued employing chlorophyll protein complexes as well as free chlorophyll.